


Crazy In Love

by nostalgic_blossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Cake, Cliche, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Missionary Sex, Roses, Smut, Top Louis, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wine, coconut oil, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a cliché little shit and wants to make Valentine's day special for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was just written for my love, Nikki. It's my dumb little Valentine's day present to her x

If there was one holiday Harry loved more than anything, it most definitely was Valentine’s day. It wasn’t even a holiday, for god’s sake but Louis would never bring that up around Harry. Besides, it was an excuse for Louis to pamper Harry and the boy couldn’t say a damn word in rejection to being spoiled for once. His boyfriend of 5 years, his pride and joy since high school, and the absolute love of his life.

So maybe Louis woke Harry up with breakfast in bed, egg in toast in the shape of a heart – thanks for Harry’s dumb cookie cutters – and bacon, and strawberry milk because Harry was his sweet little boy who deserved nice treats. When he made Harry’s lunch for the boy to go to Uni while the latter was in the shower, he didn’t hesitate to slip in a vanilla frosted cupcake with a little note that read _a cupcake for my cupcake_ as well. Louis was a sap when it came to Harry but he would never admit that out loud.

Harry was set off to schooling while Louis went to “work.” Honestly, Louis had booked the day off a month in advance from work just to make this day perfect for his boy. All the other years they had celebrated this holiday together, Louis never really made a huge deal out of it but this year he really wanted to make it memorable for him. So Louis headed into the shops to pick out all the essential items he needed for this special day.

The first stop Louis made was to the bakery which he had gotten the cupcake from. He walked in to pick up, and pay for, the cake he ordered a few days prior. A red velvet, classic, with fresh cream cheese frosting. Harry’s favourite of course. It was only a small cake, enough to give them about 2 slices each but really, that’s all the pair needed. Second stop was to the liquor store to grab a bottle of wine to go with their dinner. Despite Louis not preparing duck for dinner, Pinot Noir was still Harry’s favourite wine. The younger boy finds it tastes like cherry. Whatever makes his boy happy.

Louis had the ingredients at home to make their dinner already so it was one less thing he had to stress about so the last stop was to run to the floral shop to pick up his order. He ordered Harry a bouquet of roses; red, white and pink ones. Yeah, Louis was being _that_ fucking cliché. When all of his errands were done, he rushed home to tidy up.

When Louis cleans, he really cleans. He meant business when he put on his plastic headband and a pair of basketball shorts. Louis dusted the television and did the dishes. He washed their clothes and bed sheets, scrubbed the cupboards and bathroom shiny, and vacuumed every nook and cranny of their flat. From top to bottom, their apartment was fresh and clean. Louis lit one of Harry’s bakery scented candles, this one being cinnamon bun scented. It filled the house as he showered to get himself nice and clean.

It was nearing 4 in the afternoon by the time that Louis was all finished. Harry would be home soon enough, coming home a little later due to Louis texting Liam and asking him to stall a bit on their drive home. Louis was cooking dinner, a mushroom risotto that he prayed to anyone who was listening that it turned out properly. He read online that it paired beautifully with the wine he purchased. The flowers were in a vase on the coffee table in their living room, the cake in a box on the kitchen counter with a dessert plate, two forks and a cutting knife waiting for the moment. The wine was on ice, sitting on their dining table which was set with their fancy china Harry hated using unless they had dinner guests. Somehow, Louis didn’t think Harry would mind all that much.

Louis had on a sweet little maroon button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows but buttons done all the way up. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans to keep things casual as well. He didn’t want to get too dressed up because he knew Harry would feel under-dressed if he did. The boy wore his classic skinny jeans, a second skin on him, and a flowy red shirt today. Harry not wearing red on Valentine’s day? Unheard of. Louis was just plating their dinner when he heard the sound of keys opening the front door. He set down the pot and wandered to the living room, just to catch the look on his boyfriend’s face when he came in to see the roses.

Louis stood with a smirk on his face, hands crossed over his chest and hips cocked to one side when Harry walked in and gasped. “Happy Valentine’s day, my baby boy.” He said, sauntering over to the taller boy who had just shut the door behind him. He went up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Harry’s and taking his backpack from him. Harry kissed him back, smiling from ear to ear. "Are those for me?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"No, they're for our next door neighbour. Of course they're for you, love bug." Louis chuckled, placing Harry's bag by the door and helping him take off his coat. "Do you like them?" He asked nervously as Harry toed off his shoes and wandered over to them, his fingertips brushing against he delicate petals. 

"I love them, Lou. They're gorgeous." Harry said, walking over to give Louis a quick snuggle. "Something smells nice. What are you making?" He asked, starting to walk towards the kitchen before Louis was grabbing his hand and pulling him back. 

"Not so fast, speed racer. You're to go sit at the table and wait for me to bring you dinner. This is your special day and you'll let me treat you like the little baby you are. _My_ baby." Louis said, leading Harry to the table and pulling out the chair for him. Once Harry sat down, Louis pushed in the chair and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right out, babe. Feel free to pour yourself a drink and I'll be right out. And Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Louis said before he winked and left the room to bring in their plated dinner. Harry sat at the table, gushing and blushing over Louis's words. Not just him saying that he loved him but when he called him his baby. Louis knew how much Harry loved being Louis's little, it was his weakness and Louis was already playing that in to their night. 

When Louis brought out their dinner, the boys enjoying it along with their wine. The real kicker was when Louis brought out one slice of cake, a bit larger than normal, with two forks. Harry honestly looked like he was about to cry tears of joy. It was such a reaction that Louis didn't even expect at all. "We're sharing dessert? Oh, Louis. This is the sweetest thing ever." Harry cooed, leaning over the table to kiss him. 

Dessert was had and Louis took Harry into the bedroom, leading the younger boy by his hand into the dimly lit room. He snuck off to light candles all around while going to get their cake.  
Harry gasped once more, eyes wide as Louis shut their bedroom door behind him. "Okay, baby. This is the last surprise." Louis said, reaching around Harry and unbuttoning the flowy shirt he was wearing. Once it fell to the floor, he began to press kisses all along the span on Harry's muscled back. 

Harry groaned softly, closing his eyes and letting Louis's hands trail down along his chest and to his pants to undo those as well. Louis got down on his knees, slowly sliding the jeans down Harry's thighs to reveal him in cheeky red panties. Kisses were trailed all down both legs, hands working his body gently.

Once Louis stood back up, he helped Harry step out of his pants and walked him over to the bed. "Now you're getting a massage, baby. To help you relax because I know how stressed you've been lately." He said, not accepting any excuses when Harry tried to give them out. Reluctantly, Harry got up on the bed, face down with his arms folded by his head and his face resting on them. 

"I've had some oil warming up for you. It's just coconut oil though, to make your delicate little skin stay so soft." He said, getting up on the bed and straddling Harry's thighs, just below his bum. He leaned in, pressing kisses all down his spine and sending chills through the younger's body. 

He grabbed the bottle of warm oil and carefully trickled it down where he had just kissed so it could pool at the base of Harry's spine. He set the bottle to the side and rubbed his hands together before he started to work in the oil all along his back. Harry moaned appreciatively and relaxed even further as Louis worked the oil into his shoulders, his neck, down his sides. 

"You're daddy's good boy, huh?" Louis whispered in his ear as he slipped his hands under Harry's panties and rubbed the oil on to his perky little bum. Harry could only nod, his eyes fluttering shut as Louis started to work on his thighs and calves. "Such a good boy for me. I'm gonna take off your pretty panties now, okay? I don't want to ruin them." He said before he slipped off the underwear and tossed them to the side of he bed. 

Once he finished Harry's backside, he slowly rolled the boy over so he was face up. He put more oil on his hands, working it into his legs on this side now. He made it up to the boy's hips before going to his shoulders and working it all into his chest. "You're so beautiful, you know? My soft little boy. So precious. I love you so much." Louis whispered as he pressed kisses all along his torso, massaging his hips. 

The lower Louis went with his kisses, the squirmier Harry got. "Please. Daddy, please." The younger boy whined, moving his hands to grab Louis's hair but as expected, Louis pinned his boyfriend's hands to the bed as he began to press kisses around his groin. His warm breath casted over Harry's dick, making the boy buck his hips up. 

"Please daddy, you always tease me. Just let me have it today. It's a special day." Harry all but begged from his dominant boyfriend. Louis pretended to think about it for a little longer than recommended before coming back up to kiss his lips and nodding. 

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll get the lube."

Louis and Harry were frequently tested for STDs just to make sure all was well despite only having been with each other for the past 5 years. Condoms weren't bought in forever and really weren't needed either.

He got their lube from the bedside drawer and hovered over Harry, kissing all over his face and making the boy giggle. "Are you ready for daddy to prep you, my sweet boy?" Louis asked, just for clarification. When he got a nod, Louis t'sked. "Use your words, baby."

"Yes, daddy. I'm ready for you." Harry said softly, curls splayed all over the pillow like a halo. He looked so innocent and fragile and Louis just wanted to wreck him and make him see stars. 

Louis nodded curtly and quickly undressed down to his boxer briefs before he popped open the cap to the lube and put some on two of his fingers. Harry wasn't a virgin by any means and it hadn't even been 24 hours since they last has sex either. "This will be cold, baby."

When Louis pushed his two fingers into Harry, the boy hissed at the cold sensation but immediately calmed as he pulled them out and pushed them back in. A soft moan came from the boy's beautiful, plump pink lips. "That's it, baby. Let daddy hear your sweet sounds. Let me know how much you like it."

Harry started to moan a little louder with the motivation from Louis. Louis was busy pumping his fingers in and out of Harry, adding a third after a while of fingering him. It didn't take long until Harry was squirming and begging to be fucked. Naturally, Louis complained because he wanted to make the boy's day special by meeting all of his needs. 

Louis removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets and knowing Harry would sulk about it later but right now, the boy was in his happy place. He grabbed the lube and applied some of the liquid to his dick, stroking it to get it nice and wet before he lined up to Harry's stretched opening. 

Louis pushed in, easily getting a nice pace going for his boyfriend to start things off. The pornographic sounds Harry was making were going straight to Louis's cock and in turn, caused Louis to make some of his own. The sounds that came along with sex were hands down the favourite of the boys, as discussed long ago.

Harry was swirling his hips down on to Louis while the boy fucked into him. It was a nice little switch up they had going, knowing when they were making love - which was always a little rougher with them - that it would just be missionary. This did this especially when Harry was being a good boy for Louis in their playing. 

Louis pounded into Harry, grabbing the boy's hips as he fucked into him. He was gripping him tightly but not enough to bruise the tiny boy. "You're so good for me. Such a good boy for daddy." He grunted, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I'm close, baby. What about you? Do you want to cum with daddy?"

Harry whimpered and nodded, moving his hand to stroke himself but before he could, Louis's hand was wrapped around his cock and jerking him in time with his thrusts. Louis was bent over, sucking a mark on Harry's neck that would last for days but would also easily be covered by his hair. With all the sensations combined, it wasn't long before Harry came with Louis following suit a few moments after. The older pressed a deep kiss to Harry's lips and set their foreheads together for a few moments. 

Louis pulled out and laid next to Harry, panting heavily as he closed his eyes and resting one hand on his stomach. "Wait! Before we nap, I have to give you your present!" Harry said before getting up and scurrying out of the room. He came back, popping his head in the door and telling Louis to close his eyes. He complied and waited for Harry to give the go ahead. 

When Louis opened his eyes, he focused on Harry sitting on his calves, panties back on, holding a bear that was almost the size of him and a heart shaped box of chocolates. Louis's heart swelled as he got up to capture the boy in a tight hug, pressing kisses on his face. "Baby, you didn't have to get me anything but I love it so much. Thank you."

"I love you, Loubear."

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's day to you and your loved ones x 
> 
> (Harry and Louis are also probably fucking right now)


End file.
